


Spurred Inquisition

by MetalChickCrisis



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Humor, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-25 12:50:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3811117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MetalChickCrisis/pseuds/MetalChickCrisis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ichigo wonders who would make the better bed mate; Yoruichi or Kuukaku? Short with a touch of splenda.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spurred Inquisition

**Author's Note:**

> I love torturing Ichigo with big breasted women, lmao. Also, he might be the slightest bit OOC in this. Probably a lot of OOC considering, Ichigo is a wee bit of a stiff. ;) Yoruichi and Kuukaku are willing to take care of that little...problem for him, huehuehue. Anyway. Yep. You guessed it. It's another re-post! Original located on my FF account, which is really my name here with the numeral 2040 added at the end of it.

Despite having eaten dirt for the hundredth time that day, Ichigo still couldn't wrap his mind around just what the two women had been saying to him. Their moving mouths went without sound, where he was concerned. Pushing himself up off the ground, he sat Indian style. Ichigo dusted off his robes, a less than annoyed scowl on his face as he tapped his fingers impatiently against his knee cap. Just what was he to do?

"Honestly, are you even trying?" Yoruichi questioned, her form appearing before him. Clad in nothing more than short black boy shorts and a tight fitting white beater. Her golden eyes looked upon him in even less amusement than previously, her arms crossing under her large chest. She demanded answers, obviously. Although, Ichigo couldn't quite give her one when she towered over him in this way. There were two very gorgeous assets distracting him yet again.

"Oi, I think the kid's askin' for some more ass kickin', Yoruichi. Let'em go. He'll get tired of eatin' dirt soon enough." As if Yoruichi wasn't enough a cock tease… Kukaku was all the more reason to feel sexually perplexed. This entire time, she'd paraded around here in nothing but her usual wear. Which really wasn't anything at all. The deep 'V' neck of her red sleeveless kimono top allowed more than enough cleavage. Her white skirt revealing toned thighs, and every movement suggested she wore nothing underneath, which left little to the imagination.

Feeling the color drain from his face, Ichigo stole a less than appropriate glance at the fiery woman. She was already so riled up over him not taking their training seriously, if she got any such excuse to beat the living shit out of him, she would most likely do it. That fact registered, but it failed to have much effect on Ichigo's current state of mind.

Stuck with two very voluptuous women… in an underground cavern no less.

What was a guy to do?!

Virgin or not, any man would have been out of his mind.

Blocking out their attempts to get through to him, Ichigo's mind focused out of the conscious world. Instead, his mind wandered. Yoruichi and Kukaku were without a doubt, two of Soul Society's most sexiest. They had the shape to pull off any outfit, the curves to kill any man, and the sex appeal to blow sexual orientation out of whack.

However, both women were exquisitely different.

Taking a look at the dark skinned Goddess Ichigo affectionately called his 'teacher', she was much more lithe than Kukaku. Her form was simply perfect. Not an ounce of body fat. A strong, flat stomach; chiseled to the point of perfection. Her arms were slim, but strong. Every time she fought, he could see the muscles rippling there. Her thighs were built; thin yet thick and powerful. She had long, insightful legs, and a very firm, yet full back side. Aside from all that, the Goddess was very well endowed. While she wasn't anything near Rangiku, she still had quite the cup size. Golden eyes were alluring, capable of dangerous things, if you let them get to you. Long violet hair seemed to top it all off nicely.

On the other hand, Kukaku was also very desirable. However, her form was more full. Her breasts were easily a size larger than Yoruichi's. Her slender waist defined out into full hips, and meaty thighs. Her muscle only added to the thickness, which Ichigo found he most enjoyed. Her arms were a little bit thicker than Yoruichi's, obvious that she was used to more labor. Her blue eyes held a mischievous innocence, while her jet black hair was a lot more ragged than Yoruichi's purple locks. Which led him to believe, perhaps Kukaku was a lot more wilder.

And that's when the question hit him.

"I wonder… Whose better in bed? Yoruichi-san or Kukaku?"

The teen had been too occupied in dirty thoughts to even realize that he had inquired that spurred inquisition a loud. A many fantasies spilled into the inexperienced boy's mind, leaving him with a blush on his face. It wasn't until the two women standing before him begun to chuckle did he look up.

'Oh crap!'

Had he actually said that out loud?! He was doomed! Feeling his pulse quicken, Ichigo instantly jumped up, brown orbs searching for a way to easily get out of this unfortunate, and embarrassing situation. But no matter which direction he chose, it was still two against one. And their grinning faces were all too much proof for him that they would indeed chase.

Backed against a wall, Ichigo watched as the two stepped towards him. Yoruichi stopping a few feet away to fold her arms once more, head tilting to the side whilst a suggestive smirk appeared on her face. Golden eyes were lit with obvious interest and perhaps a little excitement.

Kukaku's look was similar, however. She shifted her weight onto one leg while resting her hand on her hip, head tilted in a way that suggested the same thing Yoruichi's stance did.

With a racing heart, Ichigo bit his tongue before he said anything more to entice these two.

"What was that, kid?" Kukaku grinned, raising a brow.

Though, it was Yoruichi's suggestion which really brought on the nose bleed.

"You care to find out?"


End file.
